Another One Bites the Dust
Another One Bites the Dust '''to piosenka, którą możemy usłyszeć w odcinku "Funk" z pierwszego sezonu. Jest śpiewana przez Vocal Adrenaline, aby przestraszyć New Directions i zapewnić ich, że nic nie jest w stanie pobić chóru, który trzy razy z rzędu wygrał najważniejsze zawody. Jesse prowadzi główną linię melodyczną. Na początku piosenka wywarła odpowiednie wrażenie i utwierdziła członków New Directions w przekonaniu, że nie są w stanie pokonać Vocal Adrenaline. Później, inspiruje ich jednak do przygotowania funkowego numeru, który jak się okazuje jest jedyną słabością Vocal Adrenaline. To pierwsza piosenka, którą Jesse śpiewa z Vocal Adrenaline po odejściu z New Directions. Oryginalny Tekst i Tłumaczenie Vocal Adrenaline: Bum, bum, bum Ba da ba, ba da bum Bum, bum, bum Ba da ba ba da bum Bum, bum, bum (Jesse: Ooohh - Let's go!) Ba da ba ba da bum Jesse: Steve walks wearily down the street// Steve chodzi ostrożnie ulicą With his brim pulled way down low// Z nisko nałożonym kapeluszem Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet// Nie słychać niczego, prócz dźwięku jego kroków Machine guns ready to go// Karabiny gotowe do działania Are you ready (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Hey!)// Czy jesteś gotowy? Are you ready for this// Czy jesteś na to gotowy? Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?// Czy jesteś na brzegu swojego siedzenia? Out of the doorway the bullets rip// Za drzwiami słychać kule To the sound of the beat// Strzelają do rytmu Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline ( dziewczęta ): Yeah! Vocal Adrenaline ( chłopcy ) (Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline ( dziewczęta )): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust)// (Kolejny gryzie piach) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone)// (Kolejny gryzie piach) I kolejny odszedł And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah)// I kolejny odszedł (Kolejny gryzie piach) Hey, I'm gonna get you to// Ciebie też dopadnę Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline (Vocal Adrenaline( dziewczęta )): Another one bites the dust (Oooh, ohh!) (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Yeeaah!)// Kolejny gryzie piach Jesse (z Vocal Adrenaline): How do you think I'm gonna get along (without you when you're gone?)// Jak możesz myśleć, że pójdę (bez ciebie kiedy padłeś) You took me for everything that I had and (kicked me out on my own)// Wziąłeś mnie do wszystkiego co miałem Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline( dziewczęta ): Are you happy? Are you satisfied// Czy jesteś szczęśliwy? Czy jesteś usatysfakcjonowany? How long can you stand the heat?// Jak długo możesz znieść ten upał? Out of the doorway the bullets rip// Za drzwiami słychać kule To the sound of the beat// Strzelają do rytmu Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline: Look Out!// Uważaj! Vocal Adrenaline ( chłopcy ) (Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline ( dziewczęta )): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust)// (Kolejny gryzie piach) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone)// (Kolejny gryzie piach); I kolejny padł And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah)// I kolejny padł Hey, I'm gonna get you to, another one bites the dust (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Oooh, ohh!)// Ciebie też dopadnę, kolejny gryzie piach Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline: Another one bites the dust// Kolejny gryzie piach Another one bites the dust (Jesse: Oooh!)// Kolejny gryzie piach Another one bites the dust (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Hey, hey!)// Kolejny gryzie piach Another one bites the dust (Vocal Adrenaline: Heeeeeeeey)// Kolejny gryzie piach Jesse: Ooh shoot out// Strzelanina Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline: There are plenty of way that you can hurt a man.. Jest wiele możliwości zranienia człowieka And bring him to the ground// I powalenia go You can beat him, you can cheat him, you can treat him bad// Możesz go pobić, oszukiwać i źle traktować And leave him when he's down, yeah!// I zostawić, kiedy sięga dna But I'm ready, I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you// Ale jestem gotowy, gotowy, gotowy na ciebie I'm standing on my own two feet// Stoję na własnych nogach Out of the doorway the bullets rip// Za drzwiami słychać kule Repeating to the sound of the beat (Jesse: Oh, Yeah)// Powtarzają w dźwięk rytmu Vocal Adrenaline ( chłopcy ) (Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline ( dziewczęta )): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust)// (Kolejny gryzie piach) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone)// (Kolejny gryzie piach) And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah)// I kolejny padł Hey, I'm gonna get you to, another one bites the dust (Jesse: Shoot Out!)// Dopadnę cię, kolejny gryzie piach Another one bites the dust (Jesse: Yeah)// Kolejny gryzie piach Another one bites the dust (Jesse: Alright)// Kolejny gryzie piach Galeria 609204 1293816541746 full.jpg 494718 1279484049535 full.jpg Another One Bites the Dust.png Glee121 0020.jpg Gleeep211-e1275501807917.jpg Tumblr l3ed22h96W1qb2zt3o1 500.png Music-anotheronebitesthedust.jpg Funk-jesse-st-james-14071625-624-352.jpg 1x21-Funk-glee-12739156-1580-888.jpg S01E21T01.jpg Filmy thumb|left|400px Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Vocal Adrenaline Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Jesse'go St. James'a Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Funk